


Lost

by writingfanficlikeabus



Series: The Legend of Zelda: Across the Ages [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanficlikeabus/pseuds/writingfanficlikeabus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Floating in the middle of the ocean, Link misses Marin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> The Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo.

It was unfortunate that it had taken so long for Link to reach dry land. Unfortunate because it had left him with nothing to listen to but the sea, an occasional gull, and his thoughts. Thoughts that were filled to the brim with Marin. He never wanted to forget anything about her. Never wanted to forget the way she laughed, the look of unadulterated joy on her face when she sang, how her one dream was to become a seagull and fly away from the island. The first day, when he had woken up, he had been so glad to see her wish granted. But after several days where, although miraculously well stocked on food and drink, he had begun to grow tired of the constant lack of company, doubt began to set in. What if he'd hallucinated it? What if the Wind Fish had shown him a lie so as to placate a potentially dangerous swordsman? Panic filled his mind and he couldn't breathe properly, almost as if he was succumbing to the fate that he had so narrowly avoided before.

 

On the day that he almost forgot something about Marin, he felt like crying. It was a brief but horrifying moment where he searched around desperately in his mind until he remembered what her favourite food was. Afterwards, the tears clogged up his throat but refused to flow and mix with the salt of the sea.

 

Link decided that when he reached land he was going to record everything he knew of her in a massive tome. Even though she had faded away, even though the world had forgotten her, he refused to wipe her from his memory.

 

Yet when he finally reached shore, when he finally bought a large book and the tears fell as he wrote down all the things that had made up Marin, he had to face the truth. A truth that all his time at sea, even through the doubt and sadness, he had tried to avoid. No matter how much he treasured their memories made together, they would never be able to make new ones. And suddenly Link felt unable to face the world, because Marin was gone and it was all his fault and he shouldn't have woken the Wind Fish and they'd have been fine if he had stayed with them to fight the monsters off. After this revelation, he decided to stay in the town he had been beached at.

Because if he couldn't face the world then he definitely couldn't face Zelda, who was so similar in appearance to Marin.

Because Marin was lost and so was he.

 


End file.
